


Don't be rude

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Figging, M/M, Spanking, Will is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are being rude, William" Hannibal stared at Will impassively and continued stirring the sauce.</p><p>“And if there is one thing I find unsavoury, it is rudeness indeed”  He went on to explain.</p><p>Edit: second chapter added - Will's punished some more ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted this from tumblr >.>' felt weird having it there XD
> 
> Just a little PWP...

"You are being rude, William" Hannibal stared at Will impassively and continued stirring the sauce.

“And if there is one thing I find unsavory, it is rudeness indeed”  He went on to explain.

Will felt himself blush and looked down on the floor. He did not feel like arguing, especially since he was the one in the wrong. He was also rather excited. Provoking Hannibal was an interesting if hazardous exercise. There was no telling how it would end.

“I do not hear you apologizing, Will. Are proper manners also an issue here?” Hannibal put down the bowl and spoon and walked around the table to stand right in front of Will.

Hannibal brought his hand up to Will’s face and tapped his fingers under his friend’s chin to make him look up.

Will’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he felt like prey, trapped and helpless under Hannibal’s gaze. He swallowed nervously and licked his dry lips before trying to speak.

“I am sorry, really Hannibal, I am” he whispered unconvincingly.

“You do not sound it, not at all.” Hannibal’s hands were now framing his face, the man’s thumbs stroking lightly over his cheekbones.

“You know how I like to see you squirm, Will? It is a real pleasure to observe your discomfort, especially when it’s caused by my command and you so obviously yet shamefully enjoy it.” Hannibal’s smile promised filthy things.

“Now be a good boy, William and do as I asked. I would not make a request that would seriously harm you. I hope you are aware of that?” Hannibal’s right hand moved away from Will’s face only to come back with a light slap.

Will blushed with growing shame and arousal. That slap was not meant to hurt but to humiliate. Will knew how his Doctor loved tormenting him mentally. No physical attack was more delicious than the tortures Hannibal performed on his psyche.

Will breathed in deeply and backed away. He’d see how far he could take his disobedience. Instead of complying with the other man’s request he turned his back on Hannibal and undressed promptly, leaving his clothes in a messy pile. He fervently hoped Hannibal would not let him get away with it.

Once he was standing in the kitchen completely nude he felt Hannibal’s presence behind him. Soon enough one of the Doctor’s hand’s was rubbing Will’s back.

“William” Hannibal’s tone held a promise of delicious pain “gather your things, please” he continued in a mild unassuming tone.

Will tried to squat to pick his clothes up but Hannibal’s hand stopped him.

“You can reach them well enough if you just bend over and use your hands, Will. Really, there’s no need to get down on your knees for me yet.” Will could definitely hear amusement in Hannibal’s voice.

He obeyed, feeling dizzy at first with his head hanging upside down. He started picking his clothes up with one hand and hold them against his chest with the other. He was nearly done when he felt a stinging slap land on his ass. He would not admit to making a squeaky noise of surprise. The moment of shock made him drop all his stuff back on the floor. From above he heard Hannibal sigh happily.

“Seriously William, cannot you complete such a simple task in a timely manner? I think you need some harsh encouragement to help you along.” With these mirth filled words Hannibal started slapping Will’s ass, leaving angry red hand prints all over the younger man’s behind.

Will was mortified, the slaps were harsh but it was the position that really got to him. His bottom was sticking right up for Hannibal’s punishing hand and his hands were too busy with clothes to even attempt any defense.

Not that he wished to escape his current predicament, he loved the games he got to play with Hannibal. That did nothing to lessen the feelings of humiliation and arousal that this vulnerable position inspired in him.

“I don’t think you’re even trying now, Will.” Hannibal stopped spanking to rub Will’s red cheeks. After massaging the aching muscles he spread his lover’s ass to reveal his tightly clenched hole.

Will took advantage of the break to finally gather his clothes. He was ready to get up when he heard Hannibal spit. Not a second later there was wet saliva coating his asshole. Will moan shamelessly and decided to drop his things again.

“Now that was a mistake, Will.” Holding one buttock to the side Hannibal used his other hand to deliver a few smarting  smacks to Will’s wet hole. He then stopped to rub his saliva all over the place.

“William, I want you to do the thing that brought us into this whole mess.”  Hannibal let go of Will and walked to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

“Please, tell me you’re joking.” Will stood up carefully and rubbed his deliciously stinging ass.

“Oh Will, I assure you I am not. Did you really think I’d punish you with something you so obviously enjoy? No William, you have simply managed to add a challenge for yourself. It is rather late so possibly no one will notice you. Now don’t be rude again and go wash my car like you promised.”

“I…of course…I am sorry…so…I am going…now…” Will was stopping hopefully in his speech counting on Hannibal changing his mind. It did not seem likely. With a sigh of annoyed frustration he bent down to pick up his pants.

“Oh no Will, like I said it’ll be a little challenge. Leave your clothes on the floor. There’s a good boy.”


	2. The punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's even more naughty, he really should know better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is just a PWP so I didn't bother to rewatch the show just to check the layout of Hannibal's house...so it's all made up XD

Hearing Hannibal’s command left will standing motionlessly in shock. He swallowed audibly and tried to think of something to say yet nothing appropriate came to mind. Desperate to delay some more he approached his lover.

“William” Hannibal no longer seemed amused by his antics. “What is the matter with you today? You are usually much better behaved.” As he spoke Hannibal started going through the nearest drawer. He pulled out his hand holding a wooden spatula.

Will hated it, with a passion. Hannibal loved to use it on him, a few minutes of spanking could bring tears to Will’s eyes. What he dreaded the most was the erection that would stay hard throughout the whole torturous ordeal, allowing Hannibal to mock him for his apparent enjoyment of this delicious torment.

“Put your elbows on the table, I want you to present me with a nice, upturned target.” Hannibal helped Will a bit, to get the younger man exactly as he wanted him.

Will clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was determined to try not to cry even though it was inevitable in the end.

Hannibal started landing stingy whacks with the spoon. The strength he used was not brutal but the pace was rather rapid. Soon Will’s ass felt like one hot burn. He tried shaking it a bit, hoping for some relief but Hannibal relentlessly followed him with the spatula.

“Keep still William, you deserve every smack, you should be thanking me, not trying to escape.” The hits moved to the tops of Will’s thighs and at that he could no longer hold back his tears. He kept still hoping Hannibal would go back to smacking his aching ass cheeks. No such luck, as if reading his mind the older man nudged Will’s legs apart and started hitting the now revealed tender skin. It took all of Will’s self-control not to slam his legs together.

Thankfully, after that most painful part Hannibal put the spoon down on the table.

“Stay down Will. I’m just getting something I made especially for you.” He went to the fridge and came back with some kind of plastic container.

“Do you know what ginger root can do, Will? No? Well, let’s just say it really heats up the situation…” Hannibal said as he took something out of the mysterious box.

“I shaped and peeled this not that long ago. It should still be rather potent I think. Please William, hold your ass cheeks apart for me.”

Wary but not willing to disobey with the spoon so near, Will did as Hannibal asked. The movement made him aware of his erection brushing over the table top. He bit his lip and exposed his ass hole for his evil lover.

“A word of warning Will, this might be a little cold as it had to be stored in water you understand. Just relax for me.” the vegetable plug was no thicker than Hannibal’s thumb. Will was used to taking Hannibal’s fingers dry, a little wet toy would not harm him.

Once it was in Will was confused. It was neither thick nor long. He wriggled a little and clenched his ass. Nearly immediately he felt a burn. Startled, he started clenching more in hopes of lessening the uncomfortable sensation.

“That’s very good Will, clench your pretty hole for me, I want you to feel that burn.” Hannibal brushed Will’s hands away and started kneading his ass to increase the pressure and movement around the plug.

“Now William, you really didn’t think this through. Your little ploy’s failed. You did not manage to distract me until it was completely dark outside. You just brought on yourself additional discomfort.” Hannibal’s seemingly caring advice was delivered in a mocking tone.

“If you just considered that the car has two sides and started washing the one facing my house, it would be dark long before you had to expose yourself to the world.” Now, he was slowly pushing the ginger in and out, enjoying Will’s struggle to stay still and not clench his ass anymore.

“Now Will, as you know I am a very cruel man. You have my permission to orgasm tonight, however, only by fucking yourself with this plug while washing my car. Your hands better stay away from your cock or I’ll put it in a chastity cage for a month.” Hannibal smiled as that outcome was fine by him.

“I’m wondering how far you’ll willing to go for a little pleasure. Are you willing to humiliate yourself in such a manner? After all, this is not an order, you may simply choose to deny yourself tonight. Maybe I’ll let you come some other day this week but no promises.”

Will whimpered pathetically. He already knew he’d use Hannibal’s permission. He blushed thinking of how he was going to debase himself because of his desperate need. His ass was burning inside and out, his dick was hard and there were tears running down his face. He wanted to drop down and beg to be allowed to worship Hannibal. He stopped himself knowing that if he delayed some more, his partner might just make him wash the car in the earliest hours of the morning after a night of further punishment. On one hand that could be delicious but Will wasn’t brave enough to incite such wrath.

“Will you be watching?” He asked the older man shyly.

“Oh Will, how could I miss such a lovely show? There’s a chair in the garage, with the door open I’ll have a front row seat.” Hannibal let go of the plug and started walking in the direction of said garage. Will followed him.

“Really William? It’s a much shorter walk if you just use the front door. I want you to save your strength for the hard work ahead of you. Just keep in mind that if I get there first I might have time to get creative.” Hannibal’s loving tone perfectly masked his deviousness.

With a shaky breath Will walked up to the front door. Once it opened it would be just 20 meters to the right until he reached the poor cover the car would provide. Barely opening the door, he peered carefully outside. Of course there was no one around here at this time. He walked outside, kicked the door shut and was running the few steps he had to the garage.

“You’re late Will and it seems you did not save your energy like I requested. That run was entirely unnecessary, come here.” Hannibal was already seated comfortably in an armchair that could not be found in any ordinary garage. As always the man did not fail to surprise.

Will approached him, grateful to be inside again, even if the door was wide open. Once he was standing before his lover Hannibal stood up and turned him around so Will was facing the door again.

“Rest your hands on your knees and push out that ass for me Will.” With a happy moan Will immediately obeyed. Hannibal’s hand moved to hold the end of the ginger plug and he started to fuck Will with it rather viciously.

“When I tell you to do something Will, you do it exactly the way I want you to.” He said in a conversational tone as he continued the punishing thrusts.

“Yes, Hannibal, I’m sorry, oh my god, please, I’m begging you, may I touch myself?” Will was feeling feverish, he was sweaty all over and his skin felt hypersensitive. He did not know how much longer he could resist.

“Of course you may Will, you may do whatever filthy things you like to your pretty asshole. You know that. Just keep your attention away from your cock. I mean it Will, even when you start coming you’re not allowed to touch it. It is my desire to see you suffer like that for me. It’s very exciting, knowing how much more intense your orgasm could be if you just gave your dick a little stroke right when you reach the peak. The denial of that pleasure, seeing you toy with your abused asshole in vain hopes of prolonging your release is very satisfying to witness indeed.”

Hannibal moved around Will to face him. He smiled looking into Will’s eyes and then pointedly moved his gaze down his lover’s body until it reached the poor untouched cock. It seemed very desperate for attention, all red and hard with moisture running down from the head. He very gently lowered one hand just above the erection and barely touching gathered some liquid with one finger.

This light touch left Will shaking and panting. Hannibal regarded his finger and with a frown put it right into Will’s slightly open mouth.

“You shouldn’t waste it , Will, I’ve thought you better than that. When you see it’s about to drip off just put your hand under to catch. That is not a difficult concept I would think.”

Will was mortified and even more desperate if at all possible. He licked his lips suddenly wishing his mouth was full of Hannibal’s cum and not just a little taste of his own. He got lost in that thought for a bit. He was promptly brought back to reality when he felt something wet smeared all around his lips.

“You must pay attention Will, I’ve just saved you from having to lick this off the floor.” Hannibal obviously caught more cum from Will’s excited dick and wiped his hand on Will’s face.

Will licked his lips eagerly but also moved one hand under his dick, he didn’t think Hannibal would actually make him lick the dirty floor but did not wish to test that theory.

“Now William, as you can see, before you made your way here I’ve set out a bucket and a sponge for you. Go on now, it’s right by the car’s front.”

It was at that moment that Will realized a very important fact. It was as dark as it’d get now. They were, however, in Hannibal’s garage with the lights on. Basically being put on display on an otherwise dark street. He fervently hoped no one would become intrigued enough to walk by Hannibal’s driveway.

Hannibal sat down comfortably and focused his gaze on Will’s nude body. The man looked magnificent and Hannibal felt very honored to have him for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on the response, I'll probably write one last chapter in which Will finally washes that car :)
> 
> Tell me if you notice any misspellings, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;D
> 
> Tell me if you find any misspellings, please.


End file.
